


All the Lights Around.

by type_here



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_here/pseuds/type_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just cheesy fluffy Christmas stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Lights Around.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weird-at-last](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=weird-at-last).



Carlos looked out the window as he was preparing diner.

There was something to be said about being back home with the person he loved. It was a nice feeling for him and he knew that Cecil returned it in spades. (That and way too much little emoji hearts during the weather break.)

There was also something to be said about family traditions. He missed those; he missed Christmas surrounded by his parents and siblings. His sibling and their own daughters and sons. He knew that Night Vale as a whole wasn't too keen on celebrations. You know, with all the bloodshed usually involved, but yeah...

With the holidays approaching, Cecil had made himself scarce for some reason. Carlos only saw him early in the morning and fairly late at night. While the later was normal, considering Cecil's job, the former piked Carlos' curiosity.

Both were busy and it was okay.  Honestly he never was a morning person, so he might have missed Cecil leaving a couple of times.

But still...

Was it another Night Vale custom he should investigate? He totally should investigate this. There was probably something he could do with science to help his boyfriend out after all.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging of the front door.

“I'm home!”

Carlos grinned.” Hey sweetie! Diner is almost ready. What you been up to today?” he called back from the kitchen.

“Oh, you know the usual...” Cecil replied, stepping in and hugging Carlos from behind. He gave him a quick kiss at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Carlos leaned back against Cecil just a little, just enjoying the small moment.

It felt great, it IS great but then the usual data showed that...

“Hmm... You're more talkative about the usual than that honey. That's very scientific data. You're feeling good? Maybe you want to talk about it over diner?”

Cecil shook his head, taking the now filled plates to the kitchen table.

“Well, you heard my broadcast. It was quieter than usual, so I guess if anything was the matter it would be that. It's usually busier this time of the year, with all the holidays warning. You missed on that last year, it was quite horrible.”

Cecil went on and Carlos smiled. It was more like it. Maybe it was nothing to worry about or to try to science away after all.

A couple of days went by and it was more of the same. The whole thing was starting to get just a bit on Carlos' nerves.  He really wanted to investigate but he trusted Cecil.

“Honestly honey, you're terrible at keeping a poker face...” Carlos muttered to himself while thinking about Cecil and closing the lab for the night.

He was surprised to see Cecil making his way toward the lab. Sometimes Cecil would pick Carlos up there, but it was announced…

“I thought we'd go somewhere tonight, do something a little different.”

“So it was a surprise all this time!”

Cecil nodded. “You'll have to keep your eyes closed until we get there though?”

They got in the car and Carlos closed his eyes. He almost fell asleep at the lull of the drive.  
It took a while. Were they out of Night Vale? He couldn't  really tell.  
The car came to a stop.  
“Don't open your eyes yet, we're not quite there.” Cecil said, steeping out of the car and opening the door on Carlos' side. He helped him out of the car and for a moment they walked.

“Where are we going anyways?”

Cecil chuckled before leaning close to Carlos and kissing his cheek.

“Just right here. You can open your eyes now.”

Pine trees. Many of them. All covered in little lights and trinkets and even those fake snow covers things. Against the dark velvet of the night and with the stars starting to shine above it was...

“It's beautiful! I... How did you even had time for all of this? Cecil! It's not... illegal or something though?”

“Well, it would be in Night Vale, so I decided to make my way to Pine Cliff. Got some help from certain beings living at Josi's place, so there's that.”  
“ Oh wow, I mean... Wow. I don't know what to say. Reminds me of the Christmas market back home and family and...”

“I know you miss your family, so I thought I could at least give you that. There's also something else.”

“Oh?” The oh echoed one he heard two years and a half ago.

Cecil grinned and took a tiny wrapped box out of his pocket and handed it to Carlos. Carlos didn't even have to open it to know what it was. Instead he just tightly hugged Cecil, hiding his face at the crook of his boyfriend's neck to hide a squeal of happiness.  
If you were to ask him, never another day would be this happy.


End file.
